


The Goddess of Victory

by SakuraMota



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Voting Gauntlet (Fire Emblem Heroes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/pseuds/SakuraMota
Summary: Owain emerged from the Mother and Sons Voting Gauntlet victorious!  Just a little drabble to celebrate.





	The Goddess of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> PRECIOUS BOY WON THE VOTING GAUNTLET I AM SO PROUD
> 
> Also, I am alive. Sorry for lack of updates; I had a bit of burnout at the New Year and took some time off from writing to recoup. Hoping to get back on track in the next few weeks!
> 
> Title is from Owain's Warriors victory quote, "The goddess of victory has smiled upon me! At least...I think it's her..."

_ The Goddess of Victory _

A Fire Emblem Heroes Drabble

 

Owain stared at the trophy in his hands, just given to him by the Summoner with a hearty congratulatory response.  The prize glistened in the light, and a plaque at the base read, “Mother and Sons Voting Gauntlet Winner.” Pride swelled in his chest.  It hadn’t been an easy victory, and there were a few times he was sure he was going to lose, but the rallied support for him had seen him through in the end.  His mother, of course, had been one small part of that (after losing to him in the first round, she insisted that he, “better win”), as had his two children summoned from another reality, Ophelia and Kana.  But there was one supporter with which he most wanted to share this moment. The light in his darkness, the keeper of his heart, his S support, his lover, his closest companion.

Entering the main hall of the Order of Heroes, Owain scanned the crowd of people milling about, when a squeal of delight from across the room caught his attention.  Corrin stood several paces away from him, her smile radiating pride and adoration, an expression Owain instantly mirrored. He charged at her, trophy in one hand, and she met him in the middle, where they collided in an embrace.  Laughter bubbled between them as he swooped her off her feet and twirled them both in circles. Others in their vicinity turned at the commotion, but they spared only a grin at the couple’s reunion before returning to their own conversations; public displays of affection were extremely common for the two, after all.

“I’m so proud of you!” Corrin said once she was set on the ground again, framing his cheeks and smashing her lips against his.  “I knew you could do it!”

Owain giggled as she peppered his cheeks with more kisses.  “I couldn’t have done it without your support, my love,” he said, beaming at her.  “Owain Dark is but one man, but with the aid of his shining goddess, he has emerged the victor.”

With a chuckle, Corrin replied, “And of course said goddess is most pleased with her handsome hero.”  Arms encircling his neck, she added, “She’ll have to reward his diligence later.”

“He shall eagerly await her gracious bounty,” he said, leaning in to nuzzle her nose with his and pecking her lips.

“So!  Let me see!” she said, stepping back and reaching for the trophy in his hands.  She gently took it from him and admired it for a moment, her cheeks dimpling with the fullness of her grin.  “We’ll put it on the shelf next to the one I got in the beach gauntlet.”

“Indeed!  I’ve finally caught up to you, beloved,” Owain said with a chuckle.

Eyebrows tipping upward, Corrin stroked her palm against his cheek.  “You were never behind me, Owain. I’ve been by your side every step of the way.”

“Of course you have, but now we are truly a matched pair!” he countered.  A trademark grin slipped onto his lips. “Corrin and Owain, Voting Gauntlet victors!  Generations shall sing praises of our accomplishments!”

“Speaking of generations,” she said, smooching his cheek, “let’s go find Ophelia and Kana.  They’ll be just as proud as I am. And I’m sure Lissa will want to congratulate you, too.”

“In a minute,” Owain said, reaching for her hips to tug her into him.  His smile softened, his eyes tenderly meeting hers. “Thank-you for all your support, Corrin.  I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Luck has nothing to do with it,” Corrin said, shaking her head.  “I’m here because you’re amazing, Owain. I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else.”

Smile broadening, Owain pressed in for a kiss, dipping her backward, chuckling along with her delighted response.  “I love you,” he said against her lips.

“I love you too,” Corrin said, fingers tangling in the hair on the back of his head before leaning up to capture his lips once again.

 

* * *

 

**Bonus Ending:**

Watching the couple’s moment of dramatic affection, the male version of Corrin, brought to the Order of Heroes from an alternate reality, raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat with intentional volume.  The pair turned and righted themselves in mild embarrassment, though he doubted either of them felt an ounce of shame for it. “So we’re not going to talk about how you essentially beat another version of your wife, huh?”

“Shh, don’t ruin this for him,” his female counterpart said with a cross frown.

Huffing a chuckle, Corrin sighed and extended his hand.  “Nice job, Owain. You thoroughly trounced me.”

Owain took his hand and shook it, grinning.  “It was a battle unmatched by any other, my friend.”

“Though I still think you should have supported me instead,” he said with sly leer at his alternate self.  “After all, we share the same soul, don’t we? Why not support yourself?”

“Maybe I’m not as self-serving as you,” Corrin said with a wink.

With a bark of laughter, the male Corrin shrugged.  “Maybe so.”

“Hey, come with us to find the children,” Owain said excitedly.  “You too should bask in the joy of family!”

Corrin couldn’t protest, because Owain slung an arm around his shoulders and guided him forward, his “twin” close behind them, giggling all the while.  It had been strange arriving in this place, seeing another version of him—a female version, at that—in a relationship with this oddball of a man, but he had to admit, he understood why she liked him so much.  His own family tree was a complex web; one more branch wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
